


Special Place

by MixnSpice



Series: More Constants and Variables [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Gen, Kamunami Week, Kamunami Week 2019, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixnSpice/pseuds/MixnSpice
Summary: Day 1: Hideout/Seclusion/A place only we knowDuring their childhood years, Izuru and Chiaki visit a place they treasure.





	Special Place

The dusting of the sands didn't do much to cover up the small footsteps of two children.

It isn't much of a challenge to sneak away from the supervising adults. Both father and mother had been busy with their own excessive work, perhaps a bit too much, so they hadn't been able to notice the two children slipping out under their watch. It is rather ironic, since the point of summer vacation should be about getting away from work, not to be dragged further into it. Not that it matters anyway; it'll be the adults' loss.

"We're here." Izuru, the more mature of the pair, announced.

Izuru and Chiaki, a pair of eight-year-olds, stopped on their tracks, having reached their destination. The waters gently touched the edge of the shores with their waves. The skies above dimmed to a dark, yet softer blue. Soft and breezing air filled the atmosphere.

It's been two years since, but it hasn't changed in the slightest.

"Do you remember this place, Izuru?" Chiaki, the more naive child, asked her closest friend.

Both innocent pink eyes and stoic red eyes stared back at the waves, which are still moving ever so gently against the shore. Memories flashed for a brief moment: feelings of being unwanted and loneliness, feelings of disorientation and confusion.

And then, just like that, those feelings had drastically changed for the better for both of them. One found a lifelong friend to call their own, the other found the meaning of being alive.

Yes, that's why it felt like nothing had changed in this place.

These gentle, breezing shores with meaning that no one but the pair of closest friends can comprehend; this is the place where they first met.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I couldn't resist making a childhood friend au, so there ya go.


End file.
